This project investigates mechanisms of hypertension in renal allograft recipients. We believe that the induction of new immunosuppressive agents creates new forms of posttransplant hypertension. Cyclosporine appears to alter the kidney's defenses against hemodynamic insults and makes the kidney sodium acquisitive. Other new agents react differently.